


The Nutcracker Tradition

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: This is What We Fought for [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The Nutcracker Ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: When Jemma and Fitz decide to take Alya to see the Nutcracker, May and Phil decide to take Robin as well. The magic of the ballet warms its way into their hearts and leads to a new family tradition.*Can be read independently*
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Robin Hinton, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Robin Hinton & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: This is What We Fought for [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Nutcracker Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and happy last Friday of 2020 to everyone else! This is the last of my fluffy Christmas one-shots and I definitely wrote it very quickly so hopefully it's still good!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy more Robin and Alya fluff because I can't get enough of these two together!

“Robin, are you excited to see the performance?”

May looked down to see the child nod her head in affirmation towards Phil’s question. They were walking the few blocks from where they parked to the theater where they would be watching a local ballet company perform the Nutcracker. She squeezed Robin’s hand a little, letting her know that they acknowledged her answer. May felt a tight squeeze back as the girl continued to look at all the stunning Christmas decorations on the street around them.

“You know Robin,” Phil continued, “my mom used to take me to see the Nutcracker every year when I was little. It was just a small performance in the park by local kids, but it was something I looked forward to every year.”

Robin took a break from looking at the lights to smile at Phil and May knew that this outing would become a tradition of their own.

They continued walking, swinging Robin’s arms back and forth, listening to Phil tell stories from his childhood until the theater came into sight.

“I see Alya!” Robin pointed excitedly.

Sure enough, May could see the bubbly blonde girl in a bright white and sparkly dress with her pink coat on. She was twirling around both of her parents, clearly excited for the show.

May felt a squeeze and looked at Robin. “Can I go?” the child asked.

“Yes, you may.”

They watched Robin run off and cleared the twenty feet between them and the Fitzsimmons family. Phil grabbed her hand and she leaned into his side. May always loved seeing the two girls interact. Despite Alya being several years younger, her carefree nature seemed to really help bring Robin out of her shell. The two girls were fast friends and loved all of their special outings with each other.

They quickly caught up with the rest of their family and heard Jemma complimenting Robin’s scarlet dress and black coat combo.

“May, Coulson! I’m so happy you both decided to join us so the girls could see the performance together,” Jemma greeted them brightly.

“Thank you for the invite Jemma,” Phil said giving the young woman a hug. “Robin is quite excited.”

“Is that right, baby bird?” Fitz asked her.

Robin nodded.

“I’m excited too!” Alya exclaimed jumping up and down.

The adults all laughed. “Well,” May started, “should we move inside out of the cold and find our seats?”

“Yes, of course!” Jemma said, pulling a bundle of tickets out of her purse. She handed Fitz one and handed three over to Coulson who she was closest too. “I have everyone’s tickets. I figure we let the girls sit in the middle together, seats H14 and H15.”

May nodded in agreement and they all headed inside. Both girls were enamored with the décor upon entry looking at the fancy chandeliers and antique furnishings. Robin immediately grabbed May’s hand and dragged her towards a set of paintings of ballerinas and musicians. Phil came up beside them and read the wall plaque to Robin like he normally would when they visited art museums.

“If you like the painting Robin, just wait until you see the ballerinas in person,” Phil told the girl with a level of soft excitement that he always used around the kids.

“Shall we head in then?” May said. “It looks like they’re waiting on us.”

Robin nodded heading back to Alya while still holding May’s hand.

They easily found the door they were supposed to enter through and allowed the usher to hand them play bills and guide them to their seats. May had to admit Jemma picked seats with an amazing view of the stage. She knew the girls would have a blast. 

They took their seats with the girls in the middle, flanked by their mothers while the men took the outside edges. May and Jemma chatted quietly over the giggling girls’ heads for a minute but before they knew it the lights were dimming and the show began.

A few hours later the show was over and both children were bubbling with excitement over their favorite part.

“Mummy, did you see all the pretty costumes? Some looked like candy canes! And there was a mouse king! He looked funny,” Alya giggled telling her mother about the different characters.

“Robin, did you have a favorite character?” Fitz asked.

Robin nodded, “I like the fairy!”

“And the girl!” Alya added. “The girl who got the Nutcracker! She’s awesome.”

Phil smiled, “Clara is a pretty cool character huh Alya.”

She nodded, “I can twirl just like her!”

They all watched as Alya began twirling around, pretending to be Clara.

“Robin, you can be the fairy!”

Robin smiled and started dancing with Alya.

When they seemed to finish, their parents clapped for them and both girls did small curtsies. 

“Do you girls want to see if you can get your picture with any of the ballerinas?”

May took the grins on their faces as a yes. The group meandered through the hallways back to the front entrance of the theater where a couple fairies where taking pictures with kids. They waited while two other kids finished up before walking up to the ballerinas.

“Well hello beautiful girls, did you enjoy the performance?” one of the fairies asked.

“Yes!” Alya said bouncing on her toes, “you dance pretty!”

The ballerinas laughed and turned to Robin, “and you dear, did you enjoy it?”

“It was beautiful. Like art.”

The second fairy smiled, “well ballet is another form of art. Are you an artist?”

Alya piped up, “Robin is the best drawer ever!”

Robin blushed while the adults all smiled at the young girl’s enthusiasm. 

“You like to draw?” Robin nodded at the fairy. “Well, you should also try ballet. The two compliment each other a lot.”

Robin nodded again with a little curious look on her face.

“Well darlings, would you like a picture?”

“Yes,” Alya cheered. Both girls stood between the fairies who posed on pointe.

“Got it,” Fitz said. “Thank you both so much, and amazing performance.”

“Thank you, be sure to come back and see more performances in the future.” The fairies waved them goodbye before turning to a new set of kids.

Robin grabbed May’s hand again as they left the building. “Mom?”

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Can I try ballet?”

May’s heart swelled looking at her daughter’s hopeful face. “Of course you can. Dad and I will look into it okay?”

“Okay.” Robin stopped to give her hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby bird, anything for you.” May kissed her forehead and off they went again to follow the rest of the family.

May always enjoyed when they found new activities for Robin to express herself through. Drawing and painting would probably always be the girl’s go-to but May was happy to see her wanting to branch out. Looking at both girls twirling and smiling, May knew this would be one of her favorite traditions for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've actually had the idea of Robin doing ballet for a while and this seemed like a prime opportunity to introduce it! So you might see more ballet themed one-shots in the future! Let me know what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see from this AU!
> 
> Happy Holidays to all and please stay safe! <3


End file.
